


Warmth

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 22:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20104450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Aerith and Zack (don't) mind their houseguest.





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> September 22, 2014. for luxken27's Summer Mini Challenge Table 5 - love

"Should I be jealous?" Zack questioned as he stepped into the room. 'Room'. Whatever it was, Zack tried not to question the exact nature of his continued existence or how they had something resembling a normal, slightly run-down home.

Aerith raised her head and blinked blearily at him. Only then did he see the faint tendrils of green snaking off from her legs. She'd been working despite appearing to be asleep.

"No," she said as she put her head back down on Sephiroth's chest. "He's warm."

After a moment, Zack shook his head and knelt down beside her, one hand on hers on the faded red re-creation of a sofa that Sephiroth had been sleeping on for the last however-long. Zack didn't know how time worked anymore. It didn't matter.

He put his head beside hers, so his forehead touched hers. Beneath him, he could hear the faint noises of Sephiroth's body-- Noises Zack was sure he didn't still make. But Sephiroth was alive, warm--

Zack settled his other arm carefully before closing his eyes.

"He's warm," Zack echoed.

"Mmmm..." Aerith slipped her hand above his and wove their fingers together, squeezing just a bit. "Should I be jealous?"


End file.
